Anatomie des Herzens
by candis101
Summary: Von einer Insel auf der Grand Line zur nächsten ziehend versucht Ruby (OC) ihren Bruder zu finden. Sie bittet Trafalgar Law um eine Mitreise zur nächsten Insel. Probleme sind einprogrammiert, doch Männer wie er sind doch alle gleich, oder? Doch was, wenn sie mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Chirurg des Todes hat, als sie sich selbst eingestehen will? (LawxOC) (Ab18!)


Die Anatomie des Herzens

Hi Leute,

Ich bin Candis und das ist meine erste FF über One Piece, also verzeiht, wenn ich einige Dinge vielleicht noch nicht weiss…

Zuerst einmal ein paar Warnungen, bei dieser Geschichte wohl besser…

BITTE beachtet, dass ich auf P18 geratet habe. Das ist nicht umsonst, meine Geschichte wird blutig, es kommt Sex vor und sie ist gewaltverherrlichend und im gewissen Teil auch verstörend.

Ich habe keine Ahnung von Romantik, wirklich nicht. Deshalb wird hier auch keine vorkommen.

Liebe? Vielleicht. Da kenn ich mich zwar auch nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber was soll's, genug Bücher gibt es ja darüber, ich kann die ja zu Rate fragen…

Ich rate euch einfach mal, dass ihr nichts, ich wiederhole, NICHTS davon zuhause ausprobiert, was ich hier beschreibe und (vielleicht) gegen das Gesetz sein sollte.

Gut, vielleicht noch die Entstehung der Geschichte, weil die wirklich nicht ganz normal war…:

Entstanden ist sie wegen einer Freundin von mir (Ihr Name ist Revie, ihr könnt ihr die Schuld an dem Schlamassel mit dieser Geschichte geben, schreibt ihr einfach eine Mail).

Als ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich mich an eine One Piece FF heranwagen will, da meinte sie sofort, es soll bloss keine Mary-Sue Geschichte werden.

Offensichtlich hier ziemlich verpönt? Keine Ahnung.

Darauf war mein Gedanke, dass ich eine Geschichte machen will, die Revie so richtig schockiert (was schwieriger war, als ich gedacht hatte…) und trotzdem mit einem weiblichen OC ist, die man hineinbaut und so. Ich dachte, das wäre die Definition von Mary-Sue. Ich weiss jetzt, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckt, doch als ich das erfahren habe, stand das Konzept von dieser Geschichte bereits.

Tja, das war's.

Jetzt zur Geschichte allgemein:

Die Kapitel werden einigermassen lang und da ich Studentin bin und beinahe nie Zeit habe, werden die Updates sehr chaotisch ausfallen. Dafür entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon.

Ausserdem stehe ich total auf Reviews mit einem Sinn: Schreibt mir doch bitte konstruktive Kritiken, was ihr nicht gut fandet oder auch was schon. Wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, was in die Geschichte passen könnte, dann könnt ihr mir das ebenfalls schreiben, vielleicht bin ich ja eurer Meinung ;)

Und was Rechtschreibfehler anbelangt: Zwar habe ich eine Beta (schon wieder Revie), doch da die ebenfalls fast nie Zeit hat, verzeiht die Fehler, bitte, oder meldet sie mir.

Hier noch die Zusammenfassung der Geschichte:

Von einer Insel auf der Grand Line zur nächsten ziehend versucht Ruby (OC) ihren Bruder zu finden. Als sie Trafalgar Law um eine Mitfahrt zur nächsten Insel bittet, weiss sie noch nicht, wie sehr ihr Leben sich dadurch verändern wird. Probleme sind einprogrammiert, doch Männer wie er sind doch alle gleich, oder? Doch was, wenn sie mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Chirurg des Todes hat, als sie sich selbst eingestehen will? (LawxOC) (P18!)

So und nun zum ersten Kapitel:

Rotschopf

Es klopfte an der Tür zu meinem Zimmer und ich sah von meinem Buch über Anatomie auf. „Herein?", fragte ich.

Hinein kam Sari, meine Mitbewohnerin, die das andere Zimmer unserer kleinen Wohnung bezogen hatte.

Ich war noch nicht sehr lange auf dieser Insel, doch ich hatte mich schnell mit ihr angefreundet und war wirklich froh, dass ich bei ihr wohnen konnte, bis ich wieder weiter zog.

„Lernst du schon wieder?", fragte sie mich spöttisch.

„Ich lerne nicht", sagte ich ruhig und nett wie immer. „Das ist Studieren und Recherchieren."

„Du solltest wirklich…"

„Jaja", machte ich bevor sie fertig sprechen konnte. „Was wolltest du?"

„Ich gehe mit Rager und Jin in die Bar. Kommst du auch mit?"

Ich nickte und legte das Buch zur Seite.

Die Insel mitten auf der Grand Line war klein und es kamen nur vereinzelt Seeleute hier her, deshalb war die Bar oft ziemlich leer, doch heute war sie voll.

War wohl ein Schiff hier geankert und das war die Crew?

Ich setzte mich mit Sari an die Bar und bestellte mir ein Krug Sake während wir auf Sari's Verlobten und ihren besten Freund warteten.

Ich sah mir die Crew an. Waren das wohl Piraten? Denn eigentlich sollte ich endlich weiterreisen. Ich war ja nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Und ich hatte es mir angeeignet, mit Piraten von einer Insel zu der nächsten Passablen zu reisen, in der Hoffnung, endlich meinen Bruder zu finden.

Mein Bruder war auch Pirat und war vor zwei Jahren in See gestochen. Als vor einem halben Jahr meine Mutter starb, bat sie mich, ihm einen Umschlag zu überbringen.

Ich wusste noch immer nicht, was in dem Umschlag war, auch wenn ich ihn schon oft öffnen wollte, doch ich hatte zu viel Respekt vor dem letzten Wunsch meiner Mutter.

Ich war seit einem halben Jahr nun auf der Suche nach meinem bescheuerten älteren Bruder, doch ich würde nicht aufgeben.

Vor einem Monat kam ich hier her. Es gefiel mir hier und vielleicht würde ich eines Tages zurückkehren. Geraldine Island war wirklich ein schönes, ruhiges Dörfchen und ich würde Sari vermissen.

Doch wenn sich bei den Piraten hier eine Möglichkeit bot, mitzufahren, dann würde ich sie auch nutzen.

Ich sah zu Sari. „Du weisst, dass ich weiter sollte?"

Sie sah mich verwirrt an. „Das sagst du andauernd. Wieso kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Weil diese Kerle wie Piraten aussehen. Vielleicht kann ich mit ihnen mit", sagte ich ruhig.

Sie sah mich erschrocken an. „Ruby! Wieso willst du unbedingt mit Piraten reisen?! Das hast du nie erwähnt."

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Na, um meinen Bruder zu finden."

„Aber wieso genau Piraten?"

„Weil mein Bruder selbst ein Pirat ist. Und Piraten überfallen am liebsten andere Piraten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich ihn treffe, wenn ich auf einem anderen Piratenschiff bin ist höher, als auf einem Handelsschiff oder Passagierschiff. Das ist eine Tatsache", sagte ich ruhig.

Sie seufzte. „Wie du willst." Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, auf der ein vermeintliches Crewmitglied sass. „He du. Seid ihr Piraten?"

Er sah sie kritisch an. „Ja", sagte er dann nur.

„Wer ist euer Captain?", fragte sie weiter.

„Trafalgar Law", sagte er.

Sari drehte sich zurück zu mir. „Auf keinen Fall Ruby!", fauchte sie mich an. „Trafalgar Law ist ein gesuchter Pirat. Auf ihn ist verdammt viel Geld ausgesetzt und er ist ein psychopatischer, sadistischer Mörder. Er wird auch der Chirurg des Todes genannt! Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Ich grinste. „Ja, ich kenne seinen Namen", sagte ich schlicht.

„Nicht, Ruby. Bitte."

„He, Pirat", rief ich zu dem Mann neben Sari. Er sah mich an. „Wo sitzt dein Captain?"

Er zeigte etwas tiefer in die Bar zu einer Couchreihe, bei der ich zwei Männer ausmachen konnte und ein paar Frauen, die vor ihnen standen.

Ich stand auf.

„Ruby!", zischte Sari wütend. „Das tust du nicht!"

„Bleib gefälligst hier", sagte ich ruhig zu ihr und ging in die Richtung der Sofas.

Als ich näher kam, konnte ich die Personen erkennen und war erstaunt, dass es sich bei Trafalgars Begleiter um einen Eisbären in einem orangen Overall handelte. O-kay. Gar nicht komisch. Doch auf der Grand Line war alles möglich, da wunderte mich nichts mehr.

Trafalgar Law erkannte ich sofort. Ich hatte einmal einen Steckbrief von ihm gesehen.

Er war gross und braun gebrannt, unter seinen Augen hatte er tiefe Augenringe. Seine Arme, die er lässig auf die Sofalehne gestützt hatte, waren voller Tattoos und auf seinen Fingern konnte ich „D-E-A-T-H" lesen.

Das passte ja zu einem Arzt, dachte ich ironisch.

Er trug eine weisse Mütze mit Dalmatiner-Muster, einen gelben Hoody mit einem Logo, sehr wahrscheinlich sein Jolly Roger, und einer Jeans. Neben ihm hatte er sein Schwert.

Das ganze sah ziemlich faszinierend aus, wie er so lässig da sass, denn er sah wirklich gut aus.

Doch am meisten gefiel mir die dunkle Aura, die ihn umgab. Es war die Aura von jemandem, der wirklich bereit war, alles zu tun. Einem Mann ohne Gewissen. Er strahlte die Gefahr förmlich aus.

Als ich näher kam, richtete er seine dunkelgrauen Augen auf mich und ignorierte die Tussen, die vor ihm standen.

Er sah mich immer noch an, bis ich vor ihm stand.

„Was willst du, Rotschopf?", fragte er kalt und gefährlich.

„Bist du Trafalgar Law?", fragte ich ihn.

„Und wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Ruby", sagte ich ruhig.

Er grinste. „Der Name passt zu einem Rotschopf wie dir. Sag, sind das deine Naturhaare?"

Ich schnaubte. Die Tussis, keine Ahnung wer die waren, sahen mich wütend an.

„Was will die denn hier?"

„Kennt ihr die?"

„Das ist die Neue, die sich bei dieser Sari eingenistet hat."

„Hab gehört, die ist mit Piraten hier her gekommen."

Ich ignorierte die Weiber. „Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich, Trafalgar Law", sagte ich direkt. „Würdest du sie dir zumindest einmal anhören?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. Dann sah er zu den Tussen. „Ladies, lasst uns mal alleine." Die Frauen wollten wiedersprechen. „Sofort", knurrte er so dunkel, dass sie mit angstgeweiteten Augen verschwanden. „Rotschopf, setz dich zu uns. Das ist Bepo", sagte er und nickte zu dem Bären.

„Freut mich Bepo", sagte ich und setzte mich neben Law.

„Entschuldigung", stammelte der Bär. O-kay, noch merkwürdiger. Er konnte reden.

Ich sah wieder zu Law und lehnte mich in der Lehne zurück.

„Was ist dein Wunsch?", fragte er mich.

„Ich würde gerne auf eurem Schiff bis zur nächsten passenden Insel mitkommen", sagte ich ruhig.

„Nein", sagte er kalt.

„Weshalb nicht?", liess ich nicht locker.

„Weil ich keine Gäste mitnehme", sagte er knurrend.

„Nun, Geld kann ich dir keines anbieten, doch ich kann gut kochen", schlug ich vor.

„Ich habe einen Koch", sagte er immer noch kalt.

„Navigieren könnte ich auch", sagte ich dann.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wäre ich ohne Navigator so weit gekommen?"

„Verfluchte Scheisse, wie wäre es wenn ich putze?!", knurrte ich jetzt.

Er grinste. „Du bist wohl schnell reizbar, was?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Kannst du kämpfen?", fragte er mich.

Ich zögerte. „Ja."

„Wie gut?"

„Gegen einen normalen Piraten kann ich es aufnehmen", sagte ich dann fest.

Er schmunzelte. „Und gegen mich nicht?"

„Ich denke kaum", gab ich ehrlich zu, als ich an sein Kopfgeld dachte.

Er legte den Kopf schräg. „Was bedeutet passende Insel?"

„Sie sollte nicht zu gross sein, nicht zu klein und keine Marinebasis haben", sagte ich ruhig.

„Weshalb das?"

„Weil ich da eine neue Piratenmannschaft suchen muss, die mich mitnimmt", sagte ich ruhig.

„Und der Grund dafür?",. fragte er weiter nicht sonderlich interessiert.

„Ich suche meinen Bruder. Er ist Pirat. Wenn ich bei Piraten bin…"

„…hast du die besten Chancen, ihn zu finden. Kluges Mädchen", sagte er grinsend. „Wie heisst dein Bruder?"

Ich schnaubte. „Das sage ich dir sicher nicht. Du könntest ihn kennen und dann…"

„Schon klar", sagte er kalt. „Ich überleg's mir bis in einer Stunde."

Ich nickte. „Danke."

Ich stand auf und ging.

„Was hältst du von ihr, Bepo?", hörte ich ihn noch den Eisbären fragen, bevor ich ausser Hörweite war.

Als ich zurück zu Sari ging, sah ich, dass neben dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen bereits Rager und Jin standen.

Lächelnd ging ich auf sie zu und bestellte mir, nachdem ich sie begrüsst hatte, einen weiteren Krug Sake.

„Entschuldigung", sagte jemand und ich drehte mich zu dem Eisbär um. „Captain Law sagt, Morgen um 10 legt unser Schiff ab, wenn du mit willst, sollst du also vor 10 bei uns sein", sagte er und wurde leicht rot.

„Danke Bepo", sagte ich freundlich.

„Ein sprechender Eisbär? Ziemlich verrückt", sagte Jin.

„Entschuldigung", sagte der Eisbär und ging wieder zurück zu Law.

Ich sah Jin kritisch an. „Du solltest einen Piraten nicht beleidigen, Jin", sagte ich ruhig.

„Piraten?", fragte Rager verwundert.

Sari nickte. „Ruby hat sich gerade Trafalgar Law angeschlossen", sagte sie betrübt.

„Der Chirurg des Todes?", fragte Jin entsetzt.

Ich grinste und nickte nach hinten. „Er sitzt dort hinten."

„Soviel ich weiss ist er ein sadistisches Arschloch", sagte Rager besorgt.

Ich lachte. „Damit kann ich umgehen, glaubt mir."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Jin ebenso besorgt.

„Klar, mein Bruder war keinen Deut besser und mit dem bin ich immer klar gekommen", sagte ich und grinste fies. „Und ihr habt es selbst gesagt: ich bin ein kaltherziges Miststück. Passt also."

Sie lachten.

„Aber du bist ein liebenswertes, kaltherziges Miststück", sagte Sari grinsend. Dann wurde sie traurig. „Das heisst, du verlässt uns morgen? Du verlässt mich?"

Ich nickte bekümmert. „So schwer ist es noch nie gefallen. Aber das ist DIE Chance. Law spielt in derselben Liga wie mein Bruder. So habe ich viel mehr Chance, ihn zu finden, versteht ihr?"

Sie nickten betrübt.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich verspreche euch, irgendwann werde ich hierher zurückkehren, okay? Und dann erzähle ich, was ich alles erlebt habe. Und ihr stellt mir dann eure Kinder vor", sagte ich zwinkernd.

Sie lachten.

Rager bestellte noch eine Runde Sake. „Dann müssen wir deinen Abschied feiern!"

Sari und mein Abschied war tränenreich, doch nun stand ich am Hafen und sah erstaunt, dass es sich beim Schiff der Heart-Piraten um ein U-Boot mit dem Namen „Death" handelte.

U-Boot? Ernsthaft?

„He Bepo!", rief ich 10 Minuten vor 10, als ich gerade ankam und ihn auf dem Deck sah.

Er half mir hoch und hob meinem Rucksack, in dem ich das nötigste zusammengepackt hatte mit hoch. „Du hast aber nicht viele Sachen", sagte er verwundert.

„Ich reise oft", sagte ich ruhig als Antwort.

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir, wo du schlafen kannst", sagte er dann freundlich.

Ein sprechender, freundlicher Eisbär. Das passte nicht zu einem Piraten, oder irrte ich mich da?

Er ging mit mir unter Deck und durch einige Gänge. Verdammt, hier würde ich mich sicher noch verlaufen.

Auf einmal kam mir eine der Tussis von gestern, sie war blond und hübsch und sehr knapp angezogen, entgegen.

Ich grinste. „Hallo Jane", grüsste ich sie.

Sie sah mich verwundert an. „Ich heisse Fabienne."

„Tschuldigung", sagte ich dann höflich und ging mit Bepo weiter während sie wohl das Schiff verliess.

Ich konnte schwören, sie war beim Captain über Nacht geblieben. Ich sah nochmals zu ihr. Sie hatte einige blaue Flecke am Arm und am Hals. Jepp, das würde ich dem Captain zutrauen.

Ich grinste und drehte mich wieder zu Bepo.

Der hielt irgendwann und öffnete eine Tür. „Deine Kajüte. Sie ist leer und wir dachten, du willst sicher nicht mit den Männern…"

„Danke", sagte ich.

„Entschuldigung", sagte der Eisbär, als ich meinen Rucksack auf das kleine Bett legte. „Ich gehe dann mal."

Ich nickte. „Tschüss Bepo", sagte ich grinsend und leerte den Rucksack aus.


End file.
